


Across a Boundary

by Insane_but_smart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'Human' AU, Angst, Arguements, Blue Is Oblivious, Blue is REALLY Oblivious, Future Ships TBD, Getting Possessed, How Do I Tag, Humans, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by the Little Mermaid, M/M, Magic, Nightmare and the 'corruption' are Different People, Nightmare is Babey, Singing, Smartie Can't Tag Things, So Many Rewritten Songs, Songfic, Spears, Stalking?, Swords, This AU is such a mess XD, Watching, fae, just a little bit, plot deviation, we get our ships! :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_but_smart/pseuds/Insane_but_smart
Summary: (A Little Mermaid AU. Disney, please don't sue me.)Fae and humans don't mix....he wishes they did.
Relationships: Dream/Error, Insomnia - Relationship, Nightmare/Blue - Relationship, nightberry
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Hunting for Shinies

This is a story about fae and humans- the magical and non magical.

And two people who really shouldn't have fallen for each other. And yet, they did it anyways.

After all, what is a little Boundary to the forces of love? (...and a little bit of this authour’s intervention.)

We should get a move on, it's about to start-

The hunting group was out and about again, and this time they were with a plus one- Blue. Currently, they were engaged in a discussion about the fae.

“Oh, yeah, the fae- I thought every good hunter knew ‘bout them?” Someone teased.

“It’s my first time out here!” Blue laughed. “You can’t expect me to know  _ everything _ .”

“Fair.”

Cross rolled his eyes. “I mean, you don't actually believe the fae are  _ real,  _ right?”

Red scoffed. “Well, I'd rather not get snatched up by one of ‘em. Better safe than sorry.”

“Suit yourself.”

Blue blinked at Red. “What do you mean?”

Red hummed. “The closer you get t’ the Enchanted Woods, the easier it is for them ‘ta come ‘n snatch ‘ya.

“‘course, if you actually go  _ int’a _ the woods, they could just come n’ get you… though we tend to scare ‘em off! Hehe.

“They say that there's an even  _ deeper _ part ‘o the woods… they call it the Dark Forest,” Red whispered, leaning forwards. Blue gasped, intrigued. “The Dark Forest?”

“Yup, right on the money there, kiddo. They say  _ demons _ live in there.” Red shrugged, leaning against a tree trunk. “Though, ‘s just a rumour.”

Blue blinked. “...most rumours have some basis in fact, though…” He mumbled to himself.

“Come on, I think I saw something!” Someone whisper-yelled, and everyone stood up.

“Nim, we've got all the preparations finished, we just need you to give us the signal.” A young kitsune said, hands tucked behind fir back. “Whenever you're ready.”

Nim hummed, turning to fir. “I feel like I'm missing something.”

Fe rolled fir eyes. “You’re just paranoid.”

Nim began to pace around, her long green hair swishing and swaying with every movement before she paused, turning to the fae and taking fir by the shoulders, shaking fir lightly. “Where are Dream and Nightmare?”

“Nightmare, wait up!”

“Just go faster!” Nightmare laughed, speeding ahead with a few bursts of magic, sending the ends of his chiffon robe fluttering behind him, before he sputtered to a stop behind a tree, peeking through the branches tentatively. Dream caught up to him, hiding him similarly. “What do you think it is?” he asked in a whisper, and Nightmare frowned. “It looks like a village?”   
“Nighty, you know there aren’t any villages in the woods.”

“An… abandoned one?”

Dream nodded slowly, before pausing and glancing around. “Night…”

“Yeah?”

“...this is the Dark Forest,” he whispered.

Nightmare froze. “What?”

Dream grinned. “Come on, we better get going before something big and scary finds us!” He exclaimed, dragging Nightmare along behind him.

Nightmare poked his head into one of the houses, blowing a strand of his black hair out of his face. He was about to leave when he saw it.

A Shiny Thing.

He ran over and picked it up- it reminded him of a trident. The Shiny Thing was small enough to fit in his bag, but he held on to it, running over to show Dr-

“What is it?” Dream whispered, peering over Nightmare’s shoulder at the Shiny Thing.

“I dunno,” Nightmare replied, not startled by this at all. Standard fae behaviour. “But I bet Ink will.”

“Well, then, let’s-” Dream turned around, staring directly at a shadow-beast. “-RUN!”

Nightmare grabbed Dream’s hand and both of them fled back towards the Enchanted Woods- their only goal was to get out get out get  _ out. _

Nightmare dropped a few shiny things and looked at them, dismayed, but didn't stop running.

They both jumped over a felled tree trunk with a particularly showy piece of magic, and kept sprinting well into the Woods. A while later they reached Ink’s Tree.

“Up?” Dream asked.

“Up,” Nightmare replied.

Ink was holding up a pair of binoculars to his ever colour-changing eyes- but… they were backwards. He swung his bare feet back and forth, back and forth- the satchel at his side clinked with the sound of his collection’s items clanging together. He ran a tanned, splotchy hand through his hair- which was white at the roots, but rainbow-coloured at the tips- he couldn't exactly hide his face heritage, could he? He squinted, spotting Dream and Nightmare a fair distance away, and he swung his legs in excitement. “Oi! Dream! Night! ‘s that you?” He lowered them, blinking when he realized they weren’t really all that far away. “Woah, what a climb!”

Nightmare held out the Shiny Thing. “Can you tell us what this is?” Ink took it, turning it over in his hands almost reverently. “A human trinket,” he murmured. “Yeah, I’ve seen  _ these _ before. It’s a fuc- no, wait, that’s not right- a fork! It’s a fork. Humans use ‘em for eatin’ and other things.”

Nightmare took it back, holding it up so the light of the setting sun glanced upon its silver surface. “A fork,” he murmured, and Dream gasped, grabbing and shaking his shoulders.

_ “Night the festival was today.” _

Nightmare gasped too, staring back at Dream guiltily. “Mom’s going to  _ kill  _ us.”

“Yes, yes, run along to Nim’s little…  _ festival _ . Ugh. Back in  _ my  _ day, we used to have feasts… now look at me, wasting away to practically  _ nothing!”  _ Someone muttered disdainfully, tentacles writhing with a repressed, seething rage. “Hmph. I suppose I'll just have to keep a closer eye on those kids… they may be the key to Nim’s undoing!” It cackled, before snapping its fingers. “Killer, Dust, I want you to watch them. Off you go now.” The pair set off, and the demon sighed, tugging on the choker around its neck rather absentmindedly. “This should be fun.”

Nim paced back and forth. “Where were you two?”

“We were- at- you know, collecting things at the abandoned-”

Nim gasped. “That's dangerous, Nightmare! You don't know what kinds of traps the humans may have set.”

Nightmare shrugged, muttering, “Well, they certainly didn't expect fae. So. There.”

“You can't go back.”

Nightmare flinched. “But- mom-”

Dream interjected. “It wasn’t his fault! We saw a Shiny Thing, and you know how fae are with those- and- and then we were getting chased by a shadow-beast and so we ran for quite a while just to make sure we had lost it and then we were safe and then we went to Ink and came back and-”

“Ink- that- you went to the Boundary?!” Nim exclaimed, her expression the epitome of motherly concern.

Nightmare sighed. “Mom, we didn't  _ cross it,  _ we just-”

“It's close enough!”

“Mom, we're  _ sixteen _ , we can-”

“I don't want to hear of this again,” Nim replied, and Nightmare turned and left the room, crossing his arms and pouting. Dream came out not a minute later. He patted Nightmare on the back comfortingly. “It's okay, Nightlight, we didn't do anything wr-”

“Then why doesn't Nim let us do it? What's so wrong about-”

“Nightmare, you know how she is.”

Nightmare looked at him, an eyebrow raised. “What, a hover-parent?”

Dream winces. “I mean, as much as I hate to say it… yeah.” He took the other’s hand, pulling him along. “Come on, let's go put our shinies away.”

Nim turned to her Advisor (and the official composer for the ‘court’) with a sigh. “Error, do you think I was too hard on them?”

Error shrugged. “Maybe. But you did need to tell them that they can't just…  _ go to the Boundary _ anymore, and you did. All in all, I'd say you didn't do anything wrong.”

“But- did I really  _ say _ it right? He- Night looked so  _ upset.” _

“As he would be,” Error shrugged again. “Collecting things- it's what he does to entertain himself. I mean, the kid doesn't have any friends- well, unless you count his brother, of course- so he's taken to exploration. He's going to have to find something else to do, or break the rules.”

Nim groaned. “Yes, yes, you're right… someone has to watch those two.”

Error nodded in agreement.

“You're just the fae for the job.”

Error blinked. “What?”

Error huffed, walking through the woods as he played with a few strings he had summoned. “How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing music, not  _ babysitting.” _

Out of the corner of his right eye, he spotted movement- he turned. Dream and Nightmare were sneaking off- in the direction of the Boundary. He frowned. They were literally just told not to go there, what-

Nightmare pushed aside a few rocks, revealing a passageway. Dream went in, and Nightmare followed, covering up the entrance as he went. Error snuck over, silently re-opening it and sneaking inside.

The first thing he saw was an overwhelming amount of shiny things. ...that was really all there was to see.

Nightmare set the Shiny Thing that Ink had deemed a Fork down on a shelf, sitting on the mossy ground. “Nightmare, are you-”

“I just can’t get her to  _ understand,”  _ the fae groaned, holding his head in his hands. “I’m not  _ talking  _ to any humans. I haven’t even ever  _ seen _ one! I just… don’t get how beings that make such interesting things could be so bad!” He walked over to one of the shelves and picked up a piece of shiny metal, turning it over in his hand.

_ “Look at this stuff- isn’t it neat? _

_ Wouldn’t ‘ya think my collection’s complete? _

_ Wouldn’t you think I’m the guy- _

_ They guy who has… everything? _

_ Look at this trove, treasures untold, _

_ How many wonders can one cavern hold? _

_ Lookin’ around here you’d think… _

_ ‘Sure. He’s got ev’rything,’” _

Nightmare sighed, putting it back on its shelf.

_ “I’ve got gadgets and gizmos aplenty- I’ve got whozits and whatzits galore. _

_ You want thingamabobs? I’ve got  _ _ twenty! _

_ But who cares? _

_ No big deal. _

_ I want… _

_ More,” _

Dream sighed, before smiling at Nightmare- he knew this part, and so he sang along.

_ “(You) I wanna be where the people are _

_ (You) I wanna see, wanna see ‘em dancing, _

_ Strolling along down those… what’s that word again? _

_ Oh. Streets. _

_ Climbin’ up trees you don’t get too far, _

_ Space is required for jumpin’, dancin’- _

_ Running along on their…  _

_ Feet- _

_ Out where they walk _

_ Out where they run _

_ Out where they look up and see the sun _

_ Wandering free _

_ Wish (you) I could be… _

_ Part of that world,” _

Nightmare smiled at Dream a little sadly. Error didn’t- what  _ could _ he do…?

_ “What would I give _

_ If I could live _

_ Outta these woods? _

_ What would I pay _

_ To spend a day _

_ Out on the grass? _

_ I'd bet you upland _

_ They’d understand _

_ Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  _

_ Bright young men, just- _

_ Sick of climbing, _

_ Ready to stand!” _

Nightmare huffed, sitting down next to Dream.

_ “I'm ready to know what the people know  _

_ Ask 'em my questions _

_ And get some answers _

_ What's a wheel and why does it- _

_ Ugh, what's the word- _

_ Turn! _

_ When's it my turn? _

_ Wouldn't I love _

_ Love to explore that world out n’ above- _

_ Out of the trees _

_ Wish I could be _

_ Part of that world...” _

Dream patted him comfortingly. “It's okay. We'll go back there someday. Okay?”

Nightmare sighed, leaning onto him. “...okay.”

Error stepped forward-

There was a loud crack.

Nightmare and Dream both flinched, staring wide-eyed at the entrance. “Error?” Dream whispered.

Error sighed. “Nightmare, Dream, what-”

“It's our collection,” Nightmare said, eyeing Error warily.

“You're… not going to tell Mom, are you?” Dream asked, looking at Error pleadingly.

Error sighed, rubbing his temples. “I- I  _ have to, _ I-”

Dream flinched. “No you  _ don’t,  _ you don’t have to do anything, you can just-”

He was cut off by a loud cheer from outside. “What was that?” Nightmare murmured, standing up.

“Don’t-”

Nightmare had already gone out the door.

There were  _ humans. _

Nightmare gasped. He could see his very first human!

He quickly scaled one of the trees, running along the branches towards the source of the sound.

There was a  _ lot _ of light- it flickered and ebbed- fire?

But it was gentle, not fierce and destructive- Nightmare crept silently into a tree near a clearing and sat there, staring at the lanterns, captivated.

He heard voices coming and froze.

A small pig ran up to the base of the tree where he sat and began snuffling around at its roots. He froze, not daring to breathe.

Someone ran over, their russet hair glinting slightly orange in the light of the flames- Nightmare peered at them, his purple eyes glowing a little brighter. “Aww, Toby, you can’t just run off like that!” the speaker laughed, before their eyes travelled upwards and met his. Nightmare flinched as the other tilted their head in confusion. “Hello?” they called. “Is someone there?”

Nightmare didn’t respond, too terrified to do much of anything except blink.

The boy (he was rather certain by now this person identified as male- or at least, presented that way) blinked back, before smiling and waving. “Hello, weird glowy orbs. I’m Blue. I’m a human. I think you already knew that.”   
Nightmare stared at him.

...oh no.

He was  _ pretty. _

Blue was  _ really _ pretty. He felt like all of his standards had vanished.

His eyes glowed a little more and he blinked down at Blue owlishly. “...hello,” he murmured, before pausing.

He- he shouldn’t talk to him.

He couldn’t.

Blue smiled up at him, blue eyes glimmering in the torchlight. “Hello! What’re you doing up there?”

He closed his eyes, pretending that he wasn’t there.

He heard a sigh. “...well, I guess they’re gone now.”

Blue walked away.

He opened his eyes again, following the sound of the voices down a small ‘trail’, which had literally just been instated.

He nearly fell out of a tree a few times, strange, because that simply never happened to him before.

But he can’t get those blue eyes out of his head.

He swung his legs, squinting into the light. Ink dropped down out of nowhere onto the branch next to him. “So… spying on the humans, eh?”

“Shush! They’ll hear you!” Nightmare shot back with a whisper-yell.

“Oh, yeah, we’re UNDERCOVER!”

Nightmare clamped a hand over the other’s mouth, watching Blue intently. “I’ve never seen a human before,” He mumbled, mostly to himself, tilting his head. “They’re so… peach-coloured.”

“Maybe you’re just purple. Did’ja ever think of that?”

“...oh. But-” He paused, his eyes never leaving the human he was so intently watching. “-are they all supposed to be that pretty?”

Ink snickered. “I think you have a little bit of a crush, lover boy.”

Nightmare sighed. “No I don’- shhh! They’re talking about something.”

“Well, Blue, if I’m not mistaken, I believe it’s your birthday?”

Blue flushed. “Oh, don’t tell me you-”

Black pulled out a spear, which seemed to be rather new? He had no experience with weapons, he wouldn’t have known- and handed it to the other, who stammered, flustered and surprised. “-you didn’t  _ have to-” _

Black patted his friend comfortingly on the back. “Yeah, I didn’t.”

“This is-”

“-the kind of thing you’d show your future-” Blue elbowed him, flushing profusely, before he sighed.

“You… I- are you still upset I didn’t fall for that girl- uh… oh, gosh, what was her name-? Oh! Yeah- Maybell, wasn’t it?”

Nightmare felt his heart sink. Of course. Of course he liked girls. ...or maybe he liked both guys and girls? ...hah! Well, with this fae’s Luck, he highly doubted it.

“I already told you, I’m not going to marry any of them.” Blue huffed, a little bit miffed.   
“But why not?”

“Because they’re all  _ girls! _ You know I’m gay,” Blue scolded the other, and Nightmare could feel some of his hope returning.

“The gayest,” Red added, and Blue nodded. “Yup.”

Black winced. “Yeah, well, the other villages can’t seem to understand that, now can they?”

“...unfortunately,” Black muttered.

“I just- I just know that when it happens- when I meet  _ him, _ I’m just- just going to know, it’s going to hit me like lightnin-” There was a low rumble nearby. “..oh, it’s going to rain.”

A wind picked up, and Nightmare tensed, squinting into the clearing still, when he heard thunder, and all of his senses screamed ‘danger’.

There was the smell of burning wood. A few of the lanterns had fallen over and the fire was beginning to spread- it ate up the dry foliage nearby and kept spreading. And Nightmare was frozen for a few moments until there was the loud crash of a tree falling, and his eyes flickered right to its source, tensing when he noticed that Blue was  _ running towards the flames. _

Blue pulled someone out of the debris- he was going to leave when he realized that-  _ where was Toby? _ He turned back around, running directly into the flames. “Toby? To- There you are, come here, you cutie pig.” He picked Toby up, starting to run back towards the safezone. He was almost out when the tree he was running under gave out- he propelled Toby further and tried to run faster, but the tree was too fast- it hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out.

Nightmare froze, before he quietly snuck over to Blue’s unconscious body and picked it up, running with it through the woods to somewhere he could heal him and then leave the other.

“...we need to follow him,” Dream whispered, taking off- Error sighed in resignation before running after the other as well.

Nightmare found a clearing near enough to the Boundary and set the other down, running his purple-tinted hands through the other’s hair. It- he was so unfairly  _ pretty.  _ He barely even registered the moment Ink arrived. He sighed, gathering up his magic, and then he started.

His hands flitted around as he healed most of the other’s wounds and burns with his magic- singing to help with it, to speed it along- leaving just enough that it was believable that he had survived without any kind of fae intervention. After a while, he took Blue’s head and cradled it gently in his hands, murmuring soft apologies, his purple eyes memorizing every curve and divot in the other’s face.

“Is he alive?” Ink whispered, and Nightmare hummed in thought, watching the other's chest rise and fall- just barely.

“He's breathing,” he sighed in relief, and then absentmindedly added, “He's just so  _ beautiful…” _

Ink nodded, before standing and running back into the woods, just to give them a little…  _ privacy. _

Nightmare rested Blue’s head in his lap, watching him with a small smile.

He was absolutely  _ smitten. _

Blue moved, mumbling something sleepily. 

His eyes flickered open for just a moment, brilliant, breathtaking blue eyes searching the other’s face before they flickered shut once more. Nightmare blinked at him. He was waking up- Nightmare gasped- he had to leave! Gently pushing a lock of the other’s russet hair out of his face, he stood up, running back into the woods, a smile stuck on his face like it was put there with super glue.


	2. Sold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare makes a deal, which ends up costing him... well, a great deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qnq  
> I have no idea what I'm doing at this point. I have 4 (maybe 5) chapters planned for this. But we'll see where this goes. Also, I didn't like how Dream taking Flounder's role gives him like no character development and screen/story time, so I have plans to fix that :)

“Blue! There you are- we've been looking all over for you.” Black called, his voice barely showing his repressed concern. “Are you okay?”

“A-” Blue paused. “This guy… he rescued me.

He had the prettiest eyes,” Blue gasped. “Oh- and his  _ voice,  _ Black, his voice was the most beautiful thing I've ever-”

Black hummed. “I think you've inhaled too many fumes- come on.” Black pulled Blue away, but not before the other turned and searched the woods, trying to discern what secrets it held. “Come  _ on _ , we don't want to get captured by the fae.”

Blue giggled. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Oh my - it's too easy! The child is in  _ love _ with a  _ human _ . And not just any human - a hunter!” The demon chuckled, bemused. “His mom’ll  _ love _ that, now won't she? The Guardian’s hopelessly lovesick boy would make for a  _ brilliant _ host for a while… then again, perhaps it could be even longer?” It shrugged. “Oh well, I suppose I’ll just have to find that out myself.”

“Ohhh, he's got it  _ bad _ ,” one of the handmaids whispered as Nightmare passed by, an unusual pep in his step, and Nim turned to the girl in confusion. “What does he have?”

The girl chuckled. “He's in  _ love,  _ Nim.”

Nim watched her ‘son’ go. “Nightmare? ...in  _ love? _ ”

Nightmare paced back and forth frantically, pulling petals off of a flower. “He loves me- loves me  _ not- _ loves me- loves me n- agh!” He sighed, throwing his hands in the air. “I’m the unluckiest fae alive,” he murmured mournfully, sitting down on a rock.

“Stop doing that, it's weird.” Error muttered.

“But-” Nightmare gasped. “Oh my gosh, I've gotta go see him again tonight!”

“Nightmare- please, just get your head out of the clouds and back in the treetops  _ where it belongs.” _

Nightmare stood up and started to pace around again. “I'll run up to the village-”

“...no.”

“-and then Dream and I can get his attention-”

“No.”

“-and then with-”

_ “No!” _

Nightmare blinked. “What'd I do wrong? Is my plan too straightforward? Ugh, I knew i-”

“You are _ not _ going to the village!” Error snapped, and Nightmare blinked. “Listen, you don’t know-”

“Yeah, and I want to! That’s the whole  _ point!  _ To learn something that you… might not have known before.”

Error debated singing, but for the sake of the author's sanity, he didn’t. “You just- I know it might seem better to go, but-”

“But what?”

“...everything has its pros and cons-”

“I don’t see many of the latter,” Nightmare huffed, stalking off. Dream, who had been sitting nearby, ran after him.

“Nightmare! Wait!” Nightmare turned around. “What? Are you going to tell me I can’t-”

“C’mon, follow me!” Dream took Nightmare by the hand and dragged him towards their collection.

Error watched them go, before turning in the opposite direction.

...he had a meeting to get to.

Nim hummed. “Who could the lucky fae be…?” She murmured, resting her head on her chin, as Error entered the room. “You wanted to see me?”

Nim nodded, sitting up. “Have you noticed Nightmare acting rather…  _ peculiar?” _

Error paused. “N- Peculiar?”

Nim sighed. “You know, moping about, singing? Talking to himself?”

“Not at all.”

“...are you keeping something from me?”

“W- what? No! I would never-”

“About Nightmare…?”

“N- no, ma’am.”

“...in love?”

Error’s facade broke down. “I am  _ so sorry,  _ I didn't mean for him to get that close- and he was a  _ human _ and he was so-”

Nim paused. “A human…?”

She processed the information.

She stood up.

She picked up her staff and walked out of the door. “Error, where are they? We need to have another chat.”

Nightmare spotted it the second he came in.

The-  _ his _ spear- he ran over and picked it up, staring at Dream in wonder. “This is-”

Dream grinned. “Yup! The genuine article.”

Nightmare set it down and hugged Dream. “Thank you- I can’t-”

“I can't believe you!” Nim exclaimed, and both boys whirled around. “M- how did you-” Dream started, and then paused, something in his happy-go-lucky demeanour breaking when he spotted Error. “Error..?” He whispered, something reminiscent of betrayal sounding in his voice.

Error refused to make eye contact with him.

“Mom- what-”

“You went to the  _ Boundary-” _

“Actually, it was the clearing just along the w-”

_ “-expressly forbidden, and you expect-” _

“-wrong, I just was curious and wanted to go look-”

Dream pushed the two apart. “Can we just calm down?!” He exclaimed, clearly upset (read: pissed). “We just have to-”

Nim sighed. “Dream, stay out of this.”

“B-”

_ “That's an order.” _

Dream winced, stepping away from the pair. He- it was an  _ order, _ he couldn't-

He couldn’t do  _ anything to stop this anymore. _

Nim sighed. “Nightmare.”   
Nightmare didn’t look at her, eyes unwavering from the wall they had latched themselves to.

“...I’m sorry.” Nim murmured, raising her staff and blasting half of the artifacts with a jet of purple light. Nightmare screamed, partly from terror and partly from rage.  _ “Mom, no-” _

Nim either didn’t hear him, didn’t care, or felt the need to carry on and finish the deed.

It hurt.

Nightmare let out a broken sob, sinking to his knees as Dream tried to comfort him- but he snapped at the other to leave him alone because everything  _ hurt.  _ Everything hurt and burned and chafed.

Years upon  _ years _ of work.

Gone.

Destroyed.

All because of one set of prejudices.

He hated it.

He didn’t even notice two figures slip in, completely unseen.

“So, your mom won't let you go be with the boy of your dreams, hmm?” a voice whispered, and he jumped. “Who-“

“We know a guy.”

Nightmare whirled around, his eyes flickering around frantically before they spotted two figures. “Can he help me?”

The two fae glanced at each other a moment, and he took into note the marks on their faces- one of them had black tear-like tracks (they reminded him of Error’s- did this person use strings as well?) and the other fae’s left eye glowed an eerie red, which was rather strange, because their eyes seemed to be blue. He didn't think much further on that.

“...you could say that,” the one with the tear-marks said, glancing over to their companion. “Just follow us.”

He held out a hand and Nightmare hesitated- he wasn't supposed to trust strangers… he extended his hand- and then drew it back. “I- I can't,” he mumbled. “Who is this person anyways?”

“They're  _ so  _ powerful they live in the Dark Forest.”

Nightmare shuddered. “Why there? It's- that's where-  _ demons- _ ”

“Not by  _ choice,” _ the second one added. “He got…  _ unfairly  _ exiled. Unfairly! Didn’t deserve it.”

“Exile isn’t just- handed out to people-”

“Have you seen how they treat curious fae like yourself in this society?”

Nightmare thought about that.

Thought about what he wanted.

What he wanted to keep.

To change.

He thought about a lot of things.

“...alright?” Nightmare muttered, taking the hand, and letting himself be taken in the direction of the Dark Forest, but not before casting a glance backwards into the bright Enchanted Woods.

He was young, in love, and desperate.

“Where’s he going?” Dream whispered frantically to Error from where they were sat near the cave’s entrance, at the same time the other exclaimed, “Nightmare- where are you goin-”

Nightmare sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again- not meeting Error’s heterochromatic ones. “To the Dark F-”

Dream pushed Error aside, to the other’s indignation. “You can’t go in there, there are-”

“I know,” Nightmare said. “I- I just-”

Error spoke again.  _ “You’re not strong enough t-” _

Nightmare flinched, his eyes flickering to Error’s and sparking a bright magenta. “Why don’t you just go tell Nim then? You’re good at that!” He huffed, storming off, and the demon’s lackeys smirked. “Guess who sucks at his job~!”

“Well, it’s certainly not us!”

Snickering, they walked after the guardian-in-training.

Error faltered, and Dream grabbed his hand. “Come on, we’ve gotta follow him!”

“Dream, we  _ can-” _

“Listen, do you want to leave him alone in there with those shady people?” Dream waited for an answer, and when there wasn’t one, he started pulling Error along. “Then let’s  _ go!” _

“Aaand this is our stop. We’ll be leaving now!”

Nightmare turned to thank them- oh, they were gone.

...strange. But okay.

Now, all he had to do was find this strange person, get them to help him, and then get out of this wretched place.

That shouldn’t be too hard to do.

He heard a low chuckle from behind- no, in front- to the right? Left? Where was it? “Come on, it’s rude to lurk in doorways, young guardian.” the voice murmured, and he whirled around- the person in question was in fact behind him- and paused.

They leaned against a tree trunk, inspecting their cuticles languidly, the entirety of their being made up of some sort of… sludge. The next thing Nightmare noticed was that their form was hazy and blurred at the edges- not in a weak sort of way, but the kind of haziness that was reminiscent of smoke leaking from a whistling kettle- barely  _ contained.  _ They smirked, their single visible eye glowing a toxic green, and their tenta- they had  _ tentacles- _ waved lazily behind them. “Done staring?” they purred, and his eyes snapped right back up to the other’s. “You’re goopy,” he said rather articulately, and they rolled their eye. “Yes, yes I am. Now, come on,” They gestured for him to follow, and so he did- “One  _ might  _ question your upbringing,” They muttered, and unbeknownst to Nightmare, rolled their eye again.

They reached a large tree- its trunk hollowed out and empty, the only things remaining of it the shelves, lined with… well, Nightmare believed them to be potion ingredients. The fae walked over to them, picking up a bottle and inspecting it carefully, tilting their head to stare at the orangey-yellow liquid inside of it before they replaced it. Turning around, hands behind their back, they waved him forwards, and he complied.

An introduction was in order, right?

“Uh, I’m Nightmare, and I-”

“Ohhhh, I know perfectly well who you are.” the demon sighed.

Nightmare paused. “Uh, okay.”

“So, you’re here because you need a little  _ help _ with romance, correct?”

Nightmare flushed in embarrassment. “Er- yeah.”

It smirked. “Yeah… oh, you poor child, you’ve got it  _ bad _ for that boy, don’t you? Can’t blame you, he’s certainly a steal~”

Nightmare buried his face in his hands. “Can you please just tell me what I have to do?” he whined, and his companion chuckled. “Yes, yes, alright.

“The only way to get what you want… is to become a human yourself.”

Nightmare blinked. “You- you can do that?”

“Why, yes! I mean, what demon can’t-”

“You’re a demon?!”

“-a little simple transfiguration? What do they even teach you these days?”

He shook his head. “So you can do it?”

“Oh, you dear, sweet child- that’s what I  _ live _ for. To help unfortunate fae- much like yourself! Poor souls with nobody else to turn to.” It rolled its eyes.

_ “I’ll admit that in the past I've been a nasty. _

_ They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a bitch. _

_ But you'll find that nowadays _

_ I've mended all my ways _

_ Repented, seen the light, and made a switch _

_ To this!” _

He smirked, plucking a bottle from one of the shelves, shaking it teasingly in his hand, and Nightmare watched him intently.

_ “And I fortunately know a little magic _

_ It's a talent that I always have possessed _

_ And- oh, kid, please don't laugh- _

_ But I use it on behalf _

_ Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed,” _

It turned away from Nightmare, and muttered to itself,  _ “...pathetic,”  _ before turning back towards the guardian-in-training with a fake smile plastered onto its face.

_ “These poor, unfortunate souls _

_ In pain, in need _

_ This one longing to be thinner _

_ That one wants to get the girl _

_ And do I help them? _

_ Yes, indeed! _

_ Those poor unfortunate souls, _

_ So sad, but true _

_ They come flocking to my clearing _

_ Crying, “Spells, demon- please!” _

_ And I help them! _

_ Yes, I do.” _ _   
_ It shrugged, glancing at its pointed, claw-like finger tips in a mock action of checking its non-existent cuticles, smirking.

_ “Now, it's happened once or twice _

_ Someone couldn't pay the price _

_ And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals!” _

It drew a finger across its throat, and Nightmare flinched.

_ Yes I've had the odd complaint _

_ But on the whole I've been a saint!” _

It placed a hand on its chest dramatically, and Nightmare had absolutely no idea how to respond.

_ “To those poor unfortunate souls~! _

Have we got a deal? _ ” _

The demon extended a hand, and Nightmare stared at it. “...if I become human, I can’t use my magic… or go into fae territory.”

The fae snickered. “Oh, but you’ll have your man! Life’s full of tough choices, isn’t it~? Oh, and we haven’t even  _ discussed _ the subject of payment! I’m not asking for much,” He ‘reassured’ the other, seeing Nightmare’s panicky expression.

“I- I don’t have anything-”

“What I want from you… is your  _ voice.” _

Nightmare subconsciously raised a hand to his neck. “B- Without my voice, how can I get-”

The demon scoffed.

_ “You'll have your looks, your pretty face! _

_ And don't underestimate the importance of body language! _

_ The men out there don't like a lot of blabber _

_ They think a guy who gossips is a bore _

_ Yes, upland it's much preferred for lads not to say a word _

_ And after all dear, what is idle prattle for? _

_ Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation _

_ True gentlemen avoid it when they can _

_ But they dote and swoon and fawn _

_ On that one guy who's withdrawn _

_ It's he who holds his tongue who gets a man!” _

“Now!” He murmured. “Here’s your end of the bargain- you get a potion that turns you into a human for three days. Got that? Three. Days. Now listen, this is rather important- before the sun sets on the third day, you’ve gotta get dear ol’ hunter boy to fall for you. Well- specifically, to kiss you- not just any kiss! The kiss of true love. If he  _ does _ kiss you, you’ll stay human- forever. But! If you don’t…” It giggled. “Well, you’ll turn back into a fae.” Nightmare relaxed. That wasn’t too bad.

“... _ and _ your body will belong to me.” Nightmare gasped in shock and just a little bit of fear. “What?”

“I need a vessel, sweetcakes. You’re the best one to come by in a long time.”

“Don’t do it!” Dream yelled, but one of the demon’s lackeys shushed him- by means of pointing a steel dagger towards his neck. That was rather rude. Dream tensed, calculating the odds of him winning if a possible fight broke out, before sighing. It wasn’t worth it.

The demon snapped its fingers, summoning a parchment and quill, and Nightmare took them both hesitantly.

“Have we got a deal?

_ Come on, you poor unfortunate soul- _

_ Go ahead! _

_ Make your choice! _

_ I'm a very busy daemon and I haven't got all day, _

_ It won't cost much. _

_ Just your voice! _

_ You poor unfortunate soul, _

_ It's sad… but true.” _

Nightmare flicked his eyes across the contract, and the demon tapped the dotted line impatiently, tentacles writhing with pent-up frustration.

_ “If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet, _

_ You've got to pay the toll! _

_ Take a gulp and take a breath _

_ And go ahead and  _ _ sign the scroll! _ _ ” _

The demon turned to the trees, whispering,

_ “Killer, Dust- well, now I've got ‘im, boys- _

_ The boss is on a roll! _

_ This poor!” _

Nightmare lifted the quill above the dotted line.

_ “Unfortunate!” _

The demon’s smirk grew wider.

_ “Soul!” _

Nightmare wrote his name in looping cursive letters across the bottom of the contract, and it snapped shut, both itself and the quill vanishing. Dream gasped, and Error shuddered. The demon summoned the contract, inspecting it, before grinning. “Yes, this is legitimate! Take that, Nim!” Nightmare frowned, and the demon waved him off. “Right-” It snapped its fingers, replacing the contract with a gleaming black apple. “Eat this thing, and you’ll be turned into a human.”   
Nightmare took it, biting into it delicately- a few minutes later he had consumed all of it. The demon grinned, extending a hand, pointing towards Nightmare’s throat. “Now, your voice?”

“How do I-”

“ _ Just sing. _ Scales, falsetto, whatever. Well- preferably not falsetto, I would prefer that my eardrums remain intact, if you would so  _ kindly  _ comply…”

Nightmare paused, before humming. The demon tutted. “Words! I n-  _ it  _ needs words.”

Nightmare sighed.  _ “Out where they walk, out where they run, out where they stay all day in t-” _ He felt a hand brush his throat and then was cut off by his sudden coughing fit as the demon clutched a purple orb near to its chest, grinning madly. “Have fun being mute, junebug~ Now, you’d better get out of here before a shadow-beast decides to make you its next meal. Or you choke on pure magic alone. Whatever comes first!”

Nightmare stumbled backwards, clutching his throat- Dream caught him and began carrying him bridal style as he coughed and choked- Dream sped through the Enchanted Woods and neared the Boundary- he set Nightmare down near the human side, and Nightmare crawled towards it- the second he crossed it he felt less suffocated. Error was (when had he arrived?) there too, and he had never been more happy to see the other in his  _ life. _

He took one breath, then two- until his breathing evened out again. Then he gasped, holding up his hands and looked at them intently- they were just normal human hands.

_ Human _ hands.

He was… a human- he felt his ears, the unnaturally rounded tips meeting his fingertips. Hell, his fingertips weren’t even  _ slightly _ pointed anymore. They just… were round. He was learning that humans were very, very round. Oh- and his skin tone was completely different too- it was a dark, peachy colour? He believed that was called tan…? It looked a little like over-saturated tree bark. He wiggled his fingers, blinking at them. Unbeknownst to himself, his eyes had stopped glowing.

Dream had retreated back towards the trees- there was so little magic over there that the air felt so dry and devoid of  _ something  _ that it was, quite frankly, unbearable. He stood next to Error, who seemed to be debating something. “Why did you tell her?” he asked, never once looking at him, or even sparing him a sideways glance.

“I… I didn’t mean to, I thought she already knew-”

“So you would have sold us out if you thought it would benefit you? That  _ you _ wouldn’t have to pay any sort of price?” Everything about his posture was cold and rigid- tense, in an unnatural sort of way.

“I- Dream, this job? It's the only thing keeping me from being _ exiled.  _ I can't- can't risk  _ that.” _

Dream paused, processing the new information. “Exile…?” he murmured, and Error nodded. “I was a little bit…  _ rambunctious  _ as a child… and I may have done a few less-than-legal things, but-”

Dream waved him off. “I don't need to hear your sob story. And I'm not  _ mad, _ just… disappointed.”

Error looked away from him. “Understandably.”

Dream took in a breath before shifting, his fingers brushing against Error’s- was that intentional?- and crossing them over his chest. “...I forgive you.”

Error paused.

He hadn’t expected that.

“...thanks.”

Ink popped in again and then gasped. “Wow, Nightmare, you look different! Is it your hair? Your clothes?”

Nightmare opened his mouth to correct the other- ‘No, I’m a-’ He paused.

Oh yeah.

He’d sold his voice.

...that wasn’t a very good idea, in retrospect.

But it was done.

“He’s a human, Ink.” Dream said. “He… made a deal.”

Nightmare shifted awkwardly, moving to sit on a tree trunk.

Ink paused. “Ohhh, yeah, that makes sense. What kinda deal?”

“He… sold his voice. And now if he doesn't get that human to kiss him by the day-after tomorrow, he'll… well. We're not going to let it get to that point.”

Ink brightened up, smirking at Nightmare. “Oh my stars, you need true love’s kiss~”

‘Shut up.’ Nightmare mouthed, crossing his arms.

Then they heard the sound of footsteps. Dream, Error and Ink just noped out into the trees.

Nightmare blinked, about to book it as well, when he realized that he  _ didn't have to. _

He was a human now.

He was allowed to be here.

...that would take some getting used to.

He blinked, turning towards the sound, and his electric purple eyes met startlingly clear blue ones.

He was  _ so _ done for.

His gayness would kill him before anything else could even get the chance to..

Blue gasped.

He knew those eyes.

How could he not?

“He's- you're- you're  _ him! _ The- the guy who rescued me- I'd- I'd recognize those eyes anywhere!” He exclaimed, vibrating with unspent energy, practically running over to the other.

Nightmare grinned, nodding vigorously, tapping his fingers on the fallen tree trunk he was sat on. Blue grinned back. Nightmare went to speak, before realizing that he couldn't. He… didn't have his voice anymore. He had given that to the demon.

Blue's expression shifted to one of disappointment. “You... can't talk?”

Nightmare shook his head no.

Blue sighed forlornly. “Then you can't be him.”

Nightmare wanted nothing more to tell him that he _ was, _ that he was and that he loved him but he _ couldn't. _

...the deal had been made.

Blue hummed, deep in thought, and Nightmare blinked at him, curiously.

Then Blue took his hand and smiled at him (and he would love to be able to look at that smile all day, every day, for the next several millennia). “C’mon, let's get you some proper clothes, yeah?”

Nightmare nodded, casting a glance back into the woods to where Error, Ink and Dream were, waving. Dream waved back enthusiastically, Ink just left, and Error waved back lazily. Nightmare sighed, before letting himself be dragged off.

They'd said that he was  _ really _ dirty, and therefore ‘He must take a bath, it's simply not proper to…’ and blah blah blah.

Well… you couldn't blame him, but he had stopped paying attention.

The human helping him out picked up his ‘clothes’ (which were really just white chiffon robes) and wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, sweetheart, we're gonna need t’ get these…  _ things… _ cleaned _. _ ” Nightmare nodded assent. Yeah, they didn't fit in with human society, did they?

The human (Nightmare recalled his name being Hearts? He wasn't certain.) tossed it into a washbin nearby. Nightmare watched it curiously, interrupted by water being dumped into his head. He looked up, confused. Hearts smiled at him, holding a dripping wet bucket. Nightmare blinked at him before shrugging.

“Well, didn't you hear about that boy?” A young woman asked, wringing out the rags. “You know, the strange child they found in the woods?”

Someone laughed. “Some people are saying that Blue’s  _ enamoured _ with him.”

“Well, it's about time he found someone, boy or girl, I'd say.”

“They say he may be part-fae. I mean, look at him- purple eyes? That's not exactly normal…” A boy murmured, and the woman tutted. “We don't assume things. He'll tell us when he's ready.”

“He can't speak! How can he-”

“ _ We mustn't assume,”  _ she repeated, and the child hung his head in shame. She continued. “Maybe he's just shy.”

“Blue, come on, cute boys don't just wander around the woods-  _ the Enchanted Woods, mind you-  _ rescuing random people!”

Blue huffed. “Well,  _ you _ didn't see him.”

“Yeah, I  _ didn't _ , because he  _ doesn't exist!” _

“I  _ know _ he's real, Black- I'm going to find him, and I'm going to marry him.” There. It was out- he had stated his terms.

Now they just needed to be met.

Black went to reply, but he was cut off by someone entering the room. “Oh, come on, starlight, you look gorgeous. Don't be shy!” Hearts murmured, leading Nightmare into the room by one hand. Blue turned around, before blinking, a pink colour rising in his cheeks.

Nightmare waved at him. 

Black whispered to him, “Well, if your dream boy doesn't come along any time soon, I can think of a pretty cute one that's right here…”

Blue glanced at him before glancing back at Nightmare. He was wearing a simple white tunic and some pants. The top of the tunic was unbuttoned just a bit, revealing- aaaand Blue was  _ not _ looking down there!  He'd die of embarrassment and blushing and gayness if he did.

His eyes locked with Nightmare’s purple ones, and both of them blushed and glanced away.

Error had decided that it simply wasn't safe enough in the village for Nightmare- he didn't have any of his powers, what if someone attacked him?

He snuck into the village silently, hood drawn low over his head so nobody could see the blue markings on his face that marked him as fae.

Nobody questioned it.

He wandered into the kitchens.

Immediately, he tensed, a hand automatically going up to his eyes to form the magic strings he called weapons, before he lowered it, shaking with righteous anger. There- there was so much  _ meat. _

It made him  _ sick. _

These- they used to be their  _ subjects _ , some of these… and anyways, in the Woods, all life was sacred. This, quite simply put, was blasphemy.

His eyes flickered to the cook.

He watched the axe go up and then down- he pushed back the cowl of his hood so he could see it better, when the other turned around. “Oh he-” the other started, before noticing the blue mock-tear tracks on Error’s cheeks.

“A fae,” he whispered, hefting the axe.

“Human,” Error muttered, reaching up and pulling down his strings.

And then the battle began.

Error immediately ran outside, trying to find somewhere- some cover- so that he could use magic without being bombarded by humans- he used a few bursts of magic to quicken his steps, propelling himself further with each step- jump- leap.

He swung into a tree and perched himself on one of the branches, concealing himself in the shadows.

The cook- Error decided he'd call him Axe- ran over, hefting his nickname-sake. “Where are you, little fae?”

Error resisted the urge to call out “I'm not little!”.

Instead, he shot a few threads towards the other, trapping him in spiderweb-like strings. “Get down here and fight like a man!”

He chuckled. “I'm not a man, I’m a fae~”

Error snuck off through the trees and back to the village to find Nightmare.

Dream was  _ trying. _

He had been trying for so long.

But there was such a huge split between his brother and his ‘mother’.

He didn't know if he could fix it.

Sometimes he wanted to give up.

But he couldn't.

He had to keep going.

Keep trying.

He  _ had _ to.

...he had also been lying.

But that didn't matter.

It really didn't.

He was fine.

End of story.

Even though it wasn't much of a story to begin with.

Nightmare picked up a fork, twirling it in his hands as he watched the light glint off of its reflective surface, pouting just a little. He glanced up, watching the light run across the- was that Error?

Error raised a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture, having used his strings to make a nest in the rafters of the building. Nightmare raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, before returning his attention to the shiny fork.

So shiny…

Maybe he could borrow it. Permanently.

“Oh my god, Horror,” Hearts tutted, unwrapping said cook from the strings. “You are such an idiot.”

Horror huffed. “That damned fae… I’ll get him next time.”

Hearts patted him on the head comfortingly. “Sure you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	3. Twists and Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen.
> 
> He's _really_ gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long.  
> This could have been 2 or 3 chapters, I think.  
> But no.  
> I had to do this.  
> (I'm typing this summary at 2AM, I apologize if it makes no sense at all.)

“Well, I don’t think he’s from around here, so maybe he’d like a tour of the village...?” Black mused aloud, and Blue’s expression lit up. Nightmare wished he could look at the way his eyes sparkled and the corners of his mouth curved upwards forever.

Of course, that was impossible, but it didn't stop him from pining hopelessly.

Blue was watching Nightmare as well- his inquisitive eyes, the dimples in his cheeks… it was truly a shame that this unnamed stranger wasn’t the one he had decided to marry… 

They locked eyes and both of them flushed, glancing away from each other. Nightmare looked up to Error in the rafters for guidance, and the lurker nodded- he should accept the offer.

After all, what better way to get to know someone than to spend a few days with him?

Nightmare peeked around a corner, watching Blue.

Toby kept snuffling around the other’s feet, making him laugh- the sound was clear and tinkled like bells.

It was pretty, just like its owner.

Blue lifted Toby up into his arms, the pig snorting at him. “Aww, don’t be like that,” he teased, a smile clear as day on his face. Nightmare tilted his head. Blue paused, looking up and seeing him. Nightmare froze, turning and running back around the corner. He’d gotten caught. His face flushed with embarrassment.

Blue blinked at where Nightmare had been standing, confused. Did he do something wrong…?

...it was probably nothing. But he couldn’t be sure.

Error paced back and forth. “You’re  _ hopeless, _ Nightmare, absolutely  _ hopeless- _ ”

“That’s mean,” Dream pouted from his perch in a nearby tree. “He’s doing his best.”   
Error blinked, before relenting a little. “Well, not  _ entirely _ hapless, I suppose, but we still need a plan to get him to kiss you.”

Nightmare blinked up at him blearily before pantomiming sleep. “We’ve no time for that, Nightmare, we’ve gotta get you ready- now, when he takes you on that tour, you’ve gotta…”

He had already fallen to the clutches of unconsciousness.

“Is there any sign of them?” Nim fretted, running a hand through her hair frantically. “Any sign at all?”

A young-looking fae with deer antlers shook their head. “No, ma’am. Nobody’s seen any trace of them,” And here they paused, whispering. “Some people say the last they saw of the twins, they were heading into the Dark Forest.”

Nim whirled around. “What?!” she exclaimed, and the fae shrunk backwards, curling into themselves in fear. “It… was just a rumor, my lady-” Nim took a breath, shaking her head. “Never mind, just- keep looking.”

Blue took Nightmare’s hand in his, and both of them ran off, faces red with a little embarrassment and excitement (but mostly it was just excitement). “C’mon, there’s a lot to see and we only have a little time to see all of it!”

Nightmare’s brow furrowed in confusion, and he mouthed the words ‘We don’t have to see it  _ all _ today,’ but Blue was not looking, and so he continued running onwards, and through the village.

“Error, have they kissed yet?” Dream whispered, swinging his legs from the tree branch he was sitting on, and Error shook his head no. “Not yet.”

Ink huffed. “Well, they need to get a move on!”

“Shut up, you overgrown inkstain.”

“Rude,” Ink muttered, shooting him a glare that quickly became a smirk. “But I  _ can _ think of another couple who needs to get a move on as well…” He glanced pointedly at Dream, before his eyes returned to Error. Error simply ignored him while Dream blinked at him in confusion (or perhaps it was mock-confusion? The boy was a good actor.). “Who?”

“I’ll tell ‘ya later.”

They watched from the trees a few more minutes before Ink groaned. “There's only one day left and he still hasn’t puckered up at  _ all!” _

Error sighed. “Stars, I'm surrounded by  _ amateurs. _ If you want something done, you've gotta do it yourself. Ink, go get some branches, we're going to use some...  _ musical  _ romantic stimulation.”

Ink pulled out two branches from his stachel, and began drumming them on the tree. Error nodded approvingly before summoning his strings, and plucking a few of them experimentally. “Percussion… strings…” He glanced at Ink pointedly, and Ink switched to using his feet to drum out the rhythm and using his hands to play a… strange instrument. Error hadn't seen anything like that before, but it worked.. “Winds… and words.” At this he looked pointedly at Dream, who instantly looked up. He could sing.

He moved a little closer to Error, and cleared his throat. 

_ “There you see him, right there across the way,” _

Blue paused, looking into the woods, squinting. “Do- do you hear that?”

Nightmare followed his glance, but instead looked upwards- he spotted his friends and smiled in thanks- before looking back to Blue and shaking his head in a negative. Blue looked so utterly confused that it was hilarious and he pantomimed a little bit of laughter. 

_ “He don't got a lot to say, but there's something about him~ _

_ And you don't know why, but you're dyin’ to try- _

_ Go on and kiss the guy,” _

Blue blushed. K- kiss? He didn't- couldn't- s-  _ shouldn't- _ but it was so  _ tempting- _ he forced the feelings down. He- as much as he'd  _ love  _ to… he couldn't.

It made him a little sad.

_ “Yeah, you want him.” _

Blue glanced away from the unnamed stranger and his pretty purple eyes. He couldn't-

_ “Look at him, you know you do, _

_ Possible he wants you too _

_ There's one way to ask him,” _

Error joined in here, and Dream looked at him in surprise. He could sing?

_ “It don't take a word, _

_ Not a single word, _

_ Just gotta _

_ Kiss the guy,” _

Blue's eyes locked with Nightmare's again and both flushed- Blue continued to push down his emotions. Nightmare, recognizing this spot of the woods, took his hand and pulled him further in- they crossed the Boundary and entered the Enchanted Woods.

Nightmare quickened his pace and Blue matched it- they were now running through the woods, and the improvised ‘band’ stood up and ran after them.

Nightmare dragged both of them into a clearing, and pantomimed asking Blue to dance with him. Blue flushed and took the proffered hand, and Nightmare spun him around. He knew a few things about dancing… he could do this.

Error hummed and kept going.

_ “Sha la la la la, _

_ My oh my, _

_ Looks like the guy’s too shy _

_ Not gonna kiss the boy,” _

Dream grinned, joining in.

_ “Sha la la la la,  _

_ Ain't that sad? _

_ Ain't it a shame? _

_ Too bad, he's gonna miss the boy,” _

Blue sighed. The stranger- stars, he hated not knowing his name. “Uh, hey, I feel… kinda bad about not knowing your name- maybe I can guess?” The boy nodded vigorously. “Uhh.. Vincent?” Head shake no. “Damien?”

The boy paused, letting go of his hands for a moment before using his hands to make the shape of letters.

“N?”

Nod.

“T?”

Shake.

“I?”

Nod.

“...G?”

Nod.

“T?”

Nod!

“M!”

Nod!

“A- wait, is it Nightmare?”

Nightmare grinned at him and took his hands again, twirling both of them around. He laughed. “That's a nice name,” he murmured, and Nightmare became visibly embarrassed, mouthing the words ‘thank you’. Blue smiled. “Don't thank me for the truth,” he teased, and Nightmare's face flushed with a pink-ish colour.

_ “Now's your moment _

_ Spinning underneath the moon _

_ Blue, you better do it soon _

_ No time’ll be better~ _

_ He doesn't say a word- _

_ He won't say a word- _

_ Until you _

_ Kiss the boy,” _

A few fire-flies flickered in, flitting around the clearing as the sun finally dipped under the horizon, casting the small glade in shadow.

_ “Sha la la la la _

_ Don't be scared, _

_ You've got the mood prepared _

_ Go on and kiss the boy!” _

Nightmare dipped him, and Blue flushed yet again as their faces nearly touched- by the looks of it, Nightmare's did too.

Nightmare held him there, blinking down at him with those breathtakingly beautiful eyes.

_ “La la la la la _

_ Don't stop now! _

_ Don't try to hide it, _

_ How you wanna _

_ Kiss the guy,” _

Blue hesitated before tugging Nightmare down by the collar of his shirt- Nightmare titled him upwards, his eyes widening a bit.

_ “La la la la la, _

_ Dance along _

_ Listen to the song _

_ The song says kiss the boy _

_ La la la la la, _

_ The music plays _

_ Do what the music says, _

_ You've got to kiss the guy _

_ You wanna kiss the guy _

_ You've gotta kiss the guy _

_ Go on and kiss the boy-” _

Nightmare felt a stinging pain in his arm and nearly dropped Blue, glancing at the thorn embedded in it. It had punctured his skin too- he was bleeding rather profusely. Blue paused as Nightmare straightened up, lips moving in a silent yell. “Wha- what's wrong?” Blue asked, and Nightmare pointed to his arm. “Oh- we- we should get that looked at.” Blue lifted him bridal style, carrying Nightmare back towards the village.

In the woods, two henchmen high fived each other, snickering. “He'll never get his kiss now.”

“Oh, no way,” the other chuckled. “‘sides, the boss’ll never allow it.”

“That was a close one,” he murmured unhappily- though, the demon was  _ never  _ happy. “That little twit’s smarter than I thought he'd be… ugh, I'll have to take matters into my own tentacles then,” he spat distastefully. “At this rate they'll be kissing come sunrise… hmm. I suppose it's time this corruption found a temporary vessel… yes, then I'll get to watch Nim squirm like a fly on a string!” It let out a broken, warped- no,  _ demented  _ giggle, before summoning a spell book and removing the choker from its neck- and began rifling through the book, humming to itself. “Now where was that voice… ah, yes-” It reached into the aether, pulling out a bottle containing a certain fae’s voice. The demon inspected it a moment, before nodding in approval and leaving it to float in the air- hovering several feet off of the ground, he spun around, summoning a small clear orb and placed the voice inside of it, and then re-fastened the choker around its neck, which would bind its power to a more, confined constricted space- creating a makeshift ‘vessel’. It rapped its clawed hands on its knees as it sunk lower and before its form began to change with a warped kind of ‘pop!’- shrinking and stretching into something that resembled a human- as the choker began to work its magic. Standing up as its feet hit the floor with a gentle thud, it giggled, flexing its newly rounded fingers, long black hair falling into its face.

“Well, this will be fun,” said Nightmare’s voice. “Now, let's go catch ourselves a human, shall we?” The demon slipped his hands behind his back, skipping off in the direction of the human village, giggling to itself with a stolen voice.

“Is- will he be okay?” Blue asked for the fifteenth time. “Is it still bleeding? Is the wound infected?  _ Was it poison-” _ Hearts chuckled. “It's just a little scratch. He'll be  _ fine _ . You fretting about him isn't going to change much- maybe you should go get some fresh air?” Blue sighed, nodding. He walked out, but not before sparing one last glance at Nightmare.

He really hoped he'd be okay.

He squinted as he walked. When did it get so foggy?

And then he heard it.

A voice.

_ His _ voice.

He blinked.

He turned to the left a little and sprinted towards it- where was he?

The further he ran, the more hazy his eyes got.

The further he ran, the more his eyes shone with an unnatural toxic green magic- until he reached  _ him. _

And that was the second he sealed his fate- he was under the spell.

Nightmare woke up the next morning in his ‘own’ bed to the sound of voices- or, well, the sound of one very, very excited Ink.

“He's getting  _ hitched,  _ Error-”

Nightmare shot upright, groaning soundlessly. ‘What?’ he mouthed, and Ink continued, not noticing Nightmare was awake. “They're getting married, he's gotta get ready- oh, you're awake!”

Nightmare tilted his head to indicate confusion- Ink giggled. “What do you  _ mean,  _ you're confused?”

Nightmare made an exasperated face before turning to Error, who sighed. “Blue's getting hitched.”

Nightmare blinked before gesturing wildly- ‘To me?’ he mouthed, and Error nodded, a smile twitching the corner of his lips. “We think so, yes. Congratulations.”

Nightmare clapped his hands to his mouth, a grin spreading across his face, before he began flapping them wildly in front of himself, stimming with his barely-contained excitement. Ink snickered at that. “Yep~! Go get ready!”

Nightmare dashed into the-

Blue was with someone else.

_...oh. _

Ink skipped up behind him, pausing when he noticed what Nightmare was looking at, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Hey, maybe he’s just a friend.”

Nightmare perked up at that- yes, that- that was a possibility, how could he not have noticed?

“Yeah, we’d like to be married as soon as possible-”

“That can’t just be-”

_ “Today, preferably.” _ the stranger muttered, and Blue nodded assent as Nightmare’s heart sunk. Ink sighed. “...guess we were wrong.”

Nightmare buried his face in Ink’s shirt, crying into it as Ink patted him on the back comfortingly. “Hey, hey, it’ll be alright-”

Nightmare looked at him, mouthing the words ‘I don’t get my  _ body  _ anymore! I’ll be reduced to a vessel.’ Ink sighed. “No idea what you said, but we’re going to figure out how to get you outta this mess, okay?”

Nightmare lifted his head, peering at the Mystery Boy. He had jet black hair- even darker than his own- did it reflect any light? It was like a void- all-consuming. He couldn’t see his eyes. And… barely any of their skin.

He squinted at the little bits he could see, before looking at his own.

They were nearly the same, but the other’s was darker.

...strange.

And- he appeared to be wearing something around his neck? Nightmare found that he felt he had seen it somewhere before-

The question was where.

Ink waved a hand in front of him.

He blinked back a few tears, wiping his eyes. ‘What?’

“...I don’t know what will happen to you- if you don’t get that kiss, I mean- but… do you maybe want to go talk to Dream and Error before it does?”

Nightmare nodded.

That… would be nice.

Dream paced around frantically. “So he’s getting married  _ to another guy?!” _

Nightmare nodded sadly.

“You two hit it of-  _ he almost  _ _ kissed _ _ you!” _

He nodded.

“Then he just meets someone else? And they’re going to get  _ married  _ _ today?!” _

Nod.

Dream stared at Nightmare, dumbfounded. “That doesn’t make any  _ sense.” _

Error spoke up. “The deal- it- it never specified-”

Dream gasped. “You don’t think-”

“-interference was never expressly  _ banned.” _ Error finished. “I think I know what happened now.”

Nightmare blinked. ‘No way.’

“...it’s entirely possible that  _ they  _ interfered with events in order to get a vessel,” Error said, confirming the twin’s worst fears.

Nightmare hissed, annoyed. He  _ should’ve  _ laid down his own terms, he  _ should have  _ done that, how could he be so  _ stupid? _ This was  _ classic  _ deal-making at play. And he’d blown it.

“But who’s the mystery boy?” Dream asked.

They paused.

They thought.

But they couldn’t come to a conclusion on their own.

Ink was doing one of his favorite things. Stalking. Or as he liked to call it, ‘maybe, potentially, possibly, somewhat a little bit illegal people-watching’. He was working on the name. And he was spying on Mystery Bit- er- Boy- because something was very… inhuman about him.

He’d know- after all, he was a hybrid- the illegitimate lovechild of a fae and a human. He didn’t even remember his parents, and there was the fact that his emotions were all wonky and dysfunctional, but he worked around all of that. If he didn’t… he’d probably have broken down a while ago.

But that was  _ hardly  _ his fault.

He paused when he heard Mystery Boy’s voice.

It sounded familiar.

...wait.

He paused.

He listened.

“I mean, surely you’re not upset about  _ him, _ right?” Mystery Boy asked.

Blue shook his head. “No, of course I’m not.”

Ink gasped.

No.

No  _ way. _

He turned and fled back through the woods- to tell someone- to tell  _ anyone, _ really.

Because that was Nightmare’s voice.

And only one person- er, demon- had that.

Ink burst in to where Nightmare, Dream, and Error were standing.  _ “Guys I have something to tell you.” _

Nightmare blinked at him questioningly.  _ “I know who Mystery Boy is!”  _ He exclaimed.  _ “He’s-”  _ Ink coughed, his voice catching on something. “He’s the demon!”

Nightmare blinked at him in confusion.

Dream threw his hands in the air.  _ “I KNEW IT!” _ he exclaimed, and Error patted him on the back absentmindedly. “Of course you did.”

Nightmare frowned, before Ink continued. “I heard him talking and his voice was your voice and the only person that has your voice is the demon!”

Nightmare blinked again before swearing non-verbally.

“We have to sabotage it.”

Everyone stared at Dream for a moment. “The wedding. It can’t be allowed to happen.”

Nightmare nodded.

Everyone got ready.

After all, they had a wedding to crash- and they had to do it before sunset.

Nightmare was the first person to leave- the sun was already dipping over the horizon, he had to go, go,  _ go- _ and then he was sprinting into the woods (of course the demon pushed to have it in the woods, he could feel the tingle of magic already dancing across his skin) as fast as humanly possible- Dream took off a second afterwards behind him, but he didn't notice- and he didn't notice everyone else follow as well, because he had to  _ run, run, run-  _ branches whipped at his arms and legs as he ran, and some drew blood, leaving red lines across his unfamiliarly coloured skin as he ran even faster, for he had no time to stop or slow down.

And yet, he had no idea if he'd make it.

He made it into the clearing, his clothes a little torn and bloodied, but it wasn't important. He had to crash a party.

And he was almost too late- the sun was setting, and-

“Do you, Blue, take…” The person reading the bows aloud paused, frowned, shrugged, and continued- “Vex to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Nightmare rapped his knuckles on a nearby tree, and everyone turned to look at him. Blue blinked. ‘I object,’ Nightmare mouthed.

Vex sighed. “What? Wh-”

He got hit by a random twig. Vex stared at it in confusion. He blinked.

He turned.

He got hit in the face with another twig. “Who’s doing that?” 

And then there was a loud yell, and the clearing was covered by shimmering blue strings.

People fled in all directions.

In the end, there was only Vex, Blue, Nightmare, and the rest of the party crashers.

Blue hadn’t moved.

It was obvious why.

He was under the demon’s spell.

But he wouldn’t be for much longer.

Ink snuck up behind the demon, his footsteps barely making a sound.

Barely daring to breathe, he reached out, took the orb from the demon’s choker, and before they could do anything, thrown it at the ground, where it shattered into a thousand pieces.

A tiny purple orb flew out of it and into Nightmare’s throat, he gasped, before coughing. “I- my voice! It’s-”

Blue heard his voice and suddenly everything was clear again (when had it become fuzzy..?). His eyes widened and he turned to Nightmare. “You’re- you’re actually-” He glanced at Vex, horrified, and immediately stepped away. “I was going to marry you,” he whispered, and Nightmare nodded. “That was… something.”

Blue paused, before running over to Nightmare, holding him by the shoulders. “I am so, so sorry.”

And then they ki-

The sun set.

Vex giggled, an unnatural, demonic sound. “Well, well, well. Looks like you owe me something, dearest Nightmare.”

Nightmare froze, as a storm of magic picked up and spread around him, scrubbing off every single trace of his disguise. Blue blinked. “Nightmare, you’re-”

Nightmare glanced away, his face burning with shame. “I am.”

“N-”

“I'm sorry,” he murmured, and Blue just wanted to say that he didn't understand but- Nightmare was already gone.

And he was alone, left to ponder this new happenstance.

Nightmare struggled in the demon’s vicelike grip, their hand wrapped firmly around his wrist as they dragged him into the woods- he squirmed and yelled, panicky.

There was no way he'd escape, but he wanted to at least  _ try. _ “Oh quit it, you pathetic whelp,” the demon snapped at him, pointed fingers digging further into his skin- Nightmare winced and quieted down.

He was doomed.

He just had to accept that.

Blue hesitated, staring towards the woods.

…Nightmare was fae.

….He found that he didn't care.

What difference did it make?

It didn't change the fact that it had been  _ Nightmare _ who saved him.

It didn't change  _ anything _ .

And… 

~~ *The thought of saving Nightmare…  ~~

~~ Well, it filled him with DETERMINATION. ~~

He dismissed the sick feeling he had- he’d let himself get tricked by that demon, he had almost  _ married- _ and took off as fast as humanly possible, running into the woods, his expression full of a bright, burning DETERMINATION.

They continued to drag him along, before they were interrupted by someone. Someone that looked uncannily similar to Nightmare- so much so that you might have even called them twins. And maybe that was because they were.

Dream stared down the demon, who simply arched an eyebrow. “Well?”

“Give me the contact.” he hissed.

Nightmare blinked. “W-”

_ “Give me the contact.” _

The demon paused, before an inhuman grin spread across its face. “Awww, the wittle guardian wants to save his wittle bwother.” they mocked, before snapping their fingers and summoning the contract and a quill. Nightmare gasped. “Dream, don't do i-”

Dream took the quill and signed the contract, his own signature emblazoned atop Nightmare's.

He had done it.

There was no going back.

The demon released Nightmare, who stared at Dream in shock- they walked over to him, removed their choker, and went to clasp it around Dream’s neck, before they paused. “Any last words?” they whispered.

Dream closed his eyes with a sigh. “...tell Error that I'm sorry, okay, Nightlight?”

Nightmare nodded, eyes wide.

And in that moment, five things happened at once.

The first thing was that Nim had heard the sound of voices- and gasping, she realized they were that of her sons- she sped off towards the sound, not waiting for the rest of the scouts to follow her- and broke into the clearing.

The second thing was that Error, who had been watching in silent shock from the trees, attempted to stop the demon before they could finish what they were doing, sending his shimmering blue strings flying towards them.

The third thing was that Dream opened his eyes, and they locked with Error’s- and both came to a mutual understanding that they had something that had, at some point, become more than a friendship.

The fourth was their realization that they couldn't just sit back and allow this to happen- they had too much to talk about, and they couldn'tjust allow Dream to give all of that away. Dream tried to move out of the way, but the fifth thing had already happened-

The demon clasped the choker around the young guardian's neck, and that was the fifth and final thing- there was a blindingly bright light, and then the sound of cackling.

It was quickly replaced by the sound of Dream’s pained screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Dream, Dream, Dream.  
> You always let your 'good' nature get the best of you.  
>  **=)**


	4. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> womp womp  
> fic almost done  
> :'( cri  
> i can't words

Dream tried to scream again, but the inky black sludge pouring from his mouth stopped him- he choked on it- and then suddenly it was seeping out of every pore in his body, every nook and cranny, each and every single crevasse it could find- but at the same time it was him.

**And he was it.**

And then suddenly it was in his mind, oppressing him, chipping away at his sanity and trying to warp it into something that was so entirely foiregn to him, but at the same time was an extension of what  _ was _ him. His body trembled as tentacles pushed themselves out of his back, and a strange black liquid splattered onto the floor, a disturbing combination of blood and the sludge that was encasing Dream’s form.

He gave in to the darkness. He let it consume him, take over both his mind and body, until there was barely any Dream left.

He stood, flexing his fingers, staring at them as his tentacles twitched and dripped that strange blood-like liquid. And then he giggled, a demented, warped sound.

Nightmare stepped backwards in a combination of fear and confusion, and Dream whipped his head up to stare at him, his single visible eye glowing a bright yellow. “Hello, Nightlight~” he laughed, his voice warped but still recognizable.

“H- Dream-”

‘Dream’ was struck in the side by a spear, and it buried itself in his side. Nightmare blinked, whirling around, his eyes meeting familiar blue ones. “Blue- what are you-”

“I'm helping,” the human, the mortal, brave,  _ stupid,  _ handsome human answered, extending a hand to him- Nightmare took it. “I couldn't just leave you, you know.”

Nightmare looked at Blue like he was stupid. “You're going to suffocate!”

“...I still had to try.”

His expression softened, before ‘Dream’ tugged the spear out of his side with a disgusting squelching sound. Blue made a face.

Nim stood, frozen.

This was the boy her son loved?

She could see why.

He was admirably courageous (although sometimes that was less a pro and more a con) and good-looking.

And in her inspection of him, her hold on her staff slipped.

And a tentacle snatched it out of her grasp- she tried to take it back, but she was too slow. ‘Dream’ (who will henceforth be referred to as Shattered for… well, obvious reasons) took it in his hands, before he giggled. “Thank you, Nim, dearest. Now! Time for some  _ real _ panic!” He slammed the bottom of the staff into the ground, and a powerful wind picked up- there was a crash as trees fell all around the clearing, crushing fae all around- Error manged to hold himself up by his strings, but was almost blown off of the tree regardless, so he dropped to the floor, and his eyes locked with Shattered’s single yellow one.

Shattered smirked. “Awww, it's the wittle gwitch, twying to save his wittle boyfwiend.” He sighed dramatically, dropping the pretense. “Too bad he'll die doing it. Poetic, is it not?”

Error cast a glance around, before using a part of his magic he hadn't dared to use in years. Partly because it was banned. And partly because… well, that wasn’t important. He held up a hand, and a dark, glitchy dragon-like skull appeared in the air. It opened its mouth, charging a bright beam of energy in between its jaws, and it fired, right at Shattered. Error's legs gave out completely.

Shattered blinked in surprise and stepped out of its way before scowling. “You're no fun.”

Blue had picked up his spear once more and this time he ran up behind Shattered, using the flat end as if it was a staff to push him to the floor and keep him there.

It would have worked, if not for the fact that Shattered simply used his tendrils to push him off, wrapping a few around his throat- Blue choked, the air he was still able to breathe full of so much magic that there was hardly anything left for him to breathe anyways, and after a bit, his eyes rolled back in their sockets and he went unconscious.

Nightmare, who had been standing, indecisive, made a choice. Running up behind Shattered, similarly to how Blue did, he unclasped the choker and it fell to the ground. Shattered froze, before he fell to the ground, coughing and choking- he dropped Blue and Nightmare caught him, running out of the Enchanted Woods, trying to get Blue out, so he could breathe, so he could live- he had to live, he had to, had to-

Nim walked up to (Dream? The demon? He-  _ they? _ couldn't really tell which was which anymore.) Shattered, who looked up at her with one dilated yellow eye. “Mothe- Nim-” He (they?) said (hissed? spat? sobbed? choked? too many feelings, not enough room), his (their?) voice a mixture of two voices, two people fighting for a single body, one vessel- until Nim picked up her staff and pointed it at him- them? and there was a burst of yellow light, and then they were split apart and Dream was himself again and yet he was different somehow, just a little bit taller, his eyes a little bit brighter, hair a little darker and longer, and the demon was there too, their form as warped and wispy as ever, and they glared at each other, in a silent staring- er,  _ glaring _ contest, the daggers that were their gazes locked on each other like crosshairs taking deadly aim.

Nim sighed. “Vice, I told you you're  _ not welcome _ in the Enchanted Woods.”

Vice hissed upon hearing their true name- they preferred any of their other ones… “Nim, you-”

“I don't want to hear-”

“Are you  _ scared _ your little secret will be found out?”

Nim froze, and Vice grinned. “Yes… oh! You never told them, did you? You just let spread the rumors about the daemon- er, sorry, the  _ demon-  _ what a derogatory term, never thought  _ you’d _ stoop that low- of the forest, oh no, never go into the Deep Forest, there are such horrifying things in there- you just wanted to stifle their curiosities, didn't you? To hide the one secret you could never let get out? And you  _ banished _ me Nim, and you almost did the same to Error, because he knew your secret.

“And of course, when they realized you had no good reason to banish him, they didn’t let you. And so one by one, you picked them off. One by one, they vanished, mere whispers in the night, never to be seen again.

“And what of me? Oh, I was absolutely  _ livid, _ Nim, I was  _ pissed. _ You said you’d never hurt me, right? And then you turned tail. Your fear outshone all the promises you had made, and so you dug my secrets out of the ground, and dragged my reputation through the uprooted soil.

“You exposed  _ my _ secrets… but at what cost? You have to pay up eventually.

“You’ll  _ have _ to pay, Nim.”

There was a long silence, before Vice shrugged. “Of course, you’ve never been one to pay up when you lose. See you later, Nimbus~” They whispered with a giggle, wiggling the tips of their clawed fingers before they vanished in a puff of black smoke.

The clearing was dead silent.

Dream frowned, glancing back and forth between where Vice had been and where Nim was standing. “Mom, what-”

“Dream, I’ll tell you later.”

“...okay.”

And then Error rushed over to him, and picked him up bridal style. “Dream, are you alright?”

Dream cast a sideways glance at Nim before looking back at Error. “I think so.”

Error looked him up and down carefully. “You look… different.”

“Error. Sweetheart. Look at me.”

“I am.”

“I just got possessed, did you really think I wouldn’t? Look different, I mean.”

Error shrugged. “I mean, I’ve never been possessed before. I wouldn’t know.”

Dream laughed. “Yeah, that sounds about right.” Then his expression hardened. “Error, what happened?”

Error paused. “Vice and I… used to be close. Very close.  _ Really _ close.

“...they got into dark magic, and we were both young and curious, so we started to experiment. And… Nim was still our leader at the time, but there was also a council to keep her power in check.”

Dream interjected. “There's never  _ been  _ a council, Error, what do you-”

“She got rid of it. She managed to weaken it enough that she did away with the whole thing entirely, and essentially forbid the subject. It's a… ugh, I'll have to use human terms for it, but it's essentially a dictatorship.

“And so she tried to exile Vice, who had always been a troublemaker, but…

“...I stood up for them, Dream. And they responded by telling me that they'd been cheating on me. F- For  _ three years _ .”

Dream's eyes burned with a fiery rage. “They did  _ not.” _

“They  _ did,  _ Dream. And- and I- and that  _ hurt _ so much, but I couldn't back out then, but Vice sold me out for their own gain, and Nim used that to exile them at last- that a fae who would dare betray their own datemate was not worthy of staying- if they could bring themselves to do that, how could there be hope for them? Would they not just betray every single person they laid eyes upon?

“I- I wasn't upset to see them go. I  _ wanted _ them gone, even it- I- it was a selfish reason, but- but I was hurting so much and it seemed like the right thing to do.

“So they left, and I think that's when they chose to transition from fae to a daemon. Being a demon is more of a formal name, but… they embraced that part of it like they were born to do that- make shady back-end deals that always played out for their benefit.

“And… that's it. That's what happened.”

Error was just a little bit scared as he finished speaking- the fear of rejection ringing through him like vibrations through a bell, and his arms shook just a little- not from Dream's weight, but from fear. Dream hummed, thinking, and then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “Error. Look at me.”

Error did not, in fact, look at him and his breathtaking eyes, and the way they sparkled in the light, the way they were so innocent and so knowing all at once. Dream decided to make him, by pressing his lips to Error’s.

The second Blue could breathe again he realized that he was being held, his mind clearing like condensation wiped off a window. “Nightmare?” he choked out, lifting a hand and cupping it around the fae’s face. “‘s that you?” His eyes fluttered open and shut, open, shut, open, shut, open, shut, open- and they stayed open.

Nightmare sighed in relief. “Do you feel okay?”

Blue nodded, and then groaned from the resulting headache.

Nightmare blinked at him, quickly pressing a hand against his forehead. Blue was about to protest, saying that he didn't have a fever, that he was fine, when the pain suddenly… vanished.

Like it had never been.

Blue opened his mouth to say something, but Nightmare responded to his question before he asked it- “Magic.”

“...okay,” Blue chose to ask questions later. “Uhm, if you don't exactly mind me… asking… what happened?”

“Er-” Nightmare stammered before he managed to get the words “I made a deal,” out.

“What kind of deal?”

“I… had to give up my voice.”

“But what's worth giving up your voice?” Blue exclaimed, his voice full of confusion. Nightmare didn't respond, looking into those clear blue orbs as he waited for Blue to make the connection, and when he did, his eyes widened. “You didn't,” he breathed.

“I did.”

“There's no _ way _ you did that just for  _ me,” _ Blue murmured.

“I did!” Nightmare said, his lips curving upwards into a smile. Blue thought it was the most beautiful thing in the universe. “I totally did!”

“I- thank you?”

“No problem,” Nightmare responded. “So, do you want to go back to the village, or-”

“Not yet. The night is still young, Nightmare,” There was a mischievous glint in Blue’s eyes as he said that, for some reason Nightmare couldn’t decipher. “We've got to make the most of it.”

And then he finished what they had started during the wedding.

  
  


“So,” Blue started. “It’s been a while.”

Nightmare nodded. “It has.”

“...and I just… wanted to ask you something. It’s- you don’t- don’t answer now if you don’t know if you want to yet but-”

“What is it?”

Blue sighed, hands in pockets. He glanced at the ground, bending down to ‘pick something up’ before he fell down to one knee and presented Nightmare with a box, face flushed.

Nightmare knew enough about humans to know what this was.

A proposal.

It was a proposal.

He was going to cry.

He gently took the box from Blue’s hands and opened it to reveal a Shiny Ring. It was beautiful.

He slipped it onto his finger, a smile slowly spreading across his face even as tears glistened, unshed, in his eyes.

“I- Of course I’ll marry you, there’s nobody else I’d rather-” He choked on his words as his tears finally spilled over onto his cheeks. “Blue, I- I accept.”

Blue was already kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy, they kissed. and got married. good on them!  
> Leave a comment if you liked? owo


End file.
